


heal me with your holy touch

by saturnistic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make up sex, Mentions of Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, but he's alive again so its okay, handjobs, stupid sweet at the very end bc im a sappy fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnistic/pseuds/saturnistic
Summary: Vareth Magnelis loved his partner very much. Naturally this meant that when he watched his partner fall in battle, he threw himself into the fray recklessly with the hopes of dying by his side as he took out every single person responsible. He survived and his partner returned to life but he still can't shake the lingering feeling of guilt.Akmeros "Leo" Justus was not supposed to fall first in battle, but he had. With divine intervention, he was granted a second chance at life but at a cost. He doesn't know the full extent of that cost, but what he does know is that he has a beloved partner who needs him.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	heal me with your holy touch

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like this isn't much and idk how poppin this fandom is but i'm posting this anyways bc i'm rly proud of it. like this shit is my magnum opus. i showed this to nearly my entire party and they all loved it.
> 
> anyways there's so much context that you need to fully understand what's going on in the beginning of this scene and i tried to give a little info in the summary but here's a more to-the-point tl;dr
> 
> leo and vareth are a couple who went on a raiding mission where leo was killed in battle and vareth tried desperately to follow in his footsteps. vareth survived bc he was knocked unconscious and dragged back to camp alive. leo is a cleric of wepawet and when he died wepawet let him come back to life if he gave something up and his player accidentally gave up his ability to love. this was just before the holidays so during our break our dm did a special thing where we went to the maester's shop and he told us we could buy anything we wanted, the limit was our imagination so we circumvented this by asking him for a magic ring that would give him his ability to love back. but obviously wepawet isn't happy with that so now there's some NEW costs for this. so far we know he can no longer cast cantrips which is like. :') im gonna miss u spare the dying.........
> 
> sorry if this doesn't make any sense to anyone else but i mean the porn is the important part here so don't sweat it too much! also quick note, vareth speaks in a boston accent so please read his dialogue in one it'll improve the quality of your read lmao
> 
> vareth is my character, leo is my pal errius' character, and the fic title comes from the song holy touch by foxy shazam which is pretty much their song in my head lmao. 
> 
> have fun with the porn!!

The stars were particularly bright that night, as Vareth observed. He focused every fiber of his being on staring at them in an attempt to hold back the hot tears trying to spill over. Knees tucked tightly to his chest he sat there as the seconds blurred and he could no longer recall just how long he had been in his forced trance.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, Vareth?"

He was snapped back to reality with a start by a familiar and comforting voice, and his eyes shifted from brilliant stars to an equally brilliant leonin man. He simply watched as Akmeros sat down beside him and when he felt an arm wrap around his waist he gladly leaned in to rest his head against his chest. He had to give his own a moment to untighten before he finally spoke up.

"Oh, y'know, just… admirin' the stars is all."

His voice was unconvincing and he knew it was but he just let the words hang in the air. There was no more fight in him and he knew that even if there was it would be no use; at this point he was an open book to Akmeros whether he liked it or not. He felt the other man shift and he didn't need to look up to know that his eyes were on him now, ever vigilant to Vareth's distress. The arm around him tightened slightly.

“I owe you an apology. I treated you terribly this morning. It’s not an excuse but I honestly don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Vareth snuggled himself closer to Akmeros. “Don’t worry about it, babe, really. You… went through somethin’ really fuckin’ rough and I know how that is. It’s natural to be on edge when you just died.”

There was a beat of silence.

"I can tell there’s something else on your mind, love. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but can I ask what’s troubling you?"

Another pause. "I need to apologize to you too."

"To me? You have nothing to apologize for."

Vareth pulled himself away from Akmeros' embrace to face him. Looking into his eyes made his chest tighten all over again and the tears finally won the fight, running down his cheeks and taking his makeup with them.

"But I do. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you. There was nothin' I could do but just stand there and watch you die. And then I… I tried to die there with you. All I could think about was dyin' next to you and I almost did if it weren't for Freya's men draggin' me out of there kickin' and screamin'. But then you woke up and… and all I could think about is how you coulda woken up to me bein' dead instead. All that fuss I made about not wantin' to lose you and I almost made you feel the same thing. I'm so sorry."

Vareth's body shook as the sobs overwhelmed him. He felt himself droop forward and in perfect sync Akmeros moved forward to scoop him back into his arms, the two clinging together and holding each other tightly. Vareth could feel him trembling ever so slightly against him and felt even worse for upsetting him. Before he could spiral even further he heard Akmeros speak up, voice shaky but clear.

"You don't have to apologize, Vareth. I'm just thankful to still be here with you now."

There was movement and the next thing Vareth knew his lips were pressed against Akmeros'. It was a different kind of kiss than he was used to; it wasn't like the quick cute ones they'd exchange throughout the day and it wasn't heavy and hungry like the ones they shared in the bedroom. It was soft and sad but also overflowing with unbridled adoration and need. It felt as though he needed the kiss as much as he needed air to breathe, and when the fog finally cleared from Vareth's mind he found himself returning the sentiment with full earnesty. 

It felt as though an eternity had passed by the time they finally pulled apart. Akmeros smiled sweetly at the elf in his arms and moved a hand to wipe the tears from his face.

"Now that's enough crying, it's ruining your makeup and I know how much effort you put into it."

For the first time in the last two days Vareth felt himself smile. He moved forward then to rest his forehead against Akmeros', basking in the warmth of his body heat that reassured him they were both indeed still alive. 

"Who cares about my makeup, just kiss me some more."

Without a word, Akmeros obliged again and again. With each press of their lips they could both feel a familiar sensation of heat building up between them, turning their sweet and chaste kisses sloppy and desperate. Vareth felt a hand slide up his hip and underneath his shirt to rest on his bare waist and the direct contact made him gasp. Akmeros pulled away with a smirk.

"Speaking of makeup, I believe we have some making up to do."

Before Vareth could even think, he had been scooped up and held princess style as Akmeros carried him towards their tent. He was placed down gently on their bedroll and immediately the leonin was on him, his hand once again roaming the hot skin beneath his shirt. He let out a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a laugh.

"We gotta take our armor off first ya horndog."

Akmeros let out one of his signature growls but still sat up, pulling Vareth up with him before directing his wandering hands to instead undo the buckles on his armor. Vareth made quick work of his simple leather armor and promptly moved to assist with removing the other's. After a few frustrating minutes the armor was finally off and Vareth allowed his hands to take over where Akmeros' left off. Slender fingers met soft fur as he slid them under the leonin's shirt, feeling up the toned muscles beneath. He felt him shudder at his touch before he was gently shoved back and pinned to the ground.

Vareth let out another gasp as he felt his shirt get pushed up, exposing his hot skin to the chill of the night. A hand began to roam up to his chest as Akmeros' tongue started to lap at his neck and he couldn't hold back a moan. Almost as soon as he made a sound, everything stopped and the hand moved from his chest to cover his mouth. Akmeros leaned in close to his ear and shushed him softly.

"Not so loudly, love. You don't want the whole camp to hear you, hm?"

He simply shook his head and Akmeros let out a chuckle. Leaning in a bit closer so that this time his breath would tickle Vareth's ear, he replied softly.

"Good boy."

Vareth whimpered as he felt a flash of heat pool in his gut and he couldn't hold back as his hips bucked up to find contact. Akmeros gave him another chuckle before sitting up, moving the elf's legs to position himself between them before grinding his hips down at an agonizingly slow pace. Vareth threw his head back and bit his lip in an effort to keep himself quiet; a mostly successful endeavor. 

“Fuck, Leo, we just went through all that shit and you’re gonna tease me like this?”

“Oh, you love it, now keep being a good quiet boy for me.”

Akmeros punctuated his statement with another roll of his hips, instantly shutting Vareth up. He couldn’t argue with that whether he currently had the ability to speak or not, so he instead focused on the frustrating pleasure. Just as he thought he would go crazy, he felt the pressure on his hips lift and he whined, no contact being worse than slow contact. He leaned up just in time to see Akmeros undoing his belt and he obediently lifted his hips up to allow him to take his pants off. He shivered a bit as his erection was now also exposed to the cool air, but it didn’t last long as the other made quick work of his own pants before repositioning himself on top of him. He couldn’t contain a gasp as he felt a large hand wrap around their members, pressing them closely together.

Once again Akmeros started them at a snail’s pace, but gradually he began to pump his hand faster, making the elf beneath him melt. Vareth’s breathing matched the pace of the other’s hand and his breath hitched with each stroke. Akmeros could hear him struggling to keep his voice down so in an effort to shut him up he crashed their lips together once again. Vareth focused his efforts on kissing and managed to limit himself to quiet pants and whines against Akmeros’ mouth.

The movement stopped once again just before Vareth felt like he was on the edge, and he felt simultaneously thankful and frustrated that Akmeros knew his body so well. The leonin sat up once again and he took this moment to try and catch his breath again. It didn’t last long, however, as a moment later he felt a slick digit poking at his entrance. Akmeros hovered over him, pressing kisses to his jaw as he rubbed the oil on him. Vareth had to suppress a moan as the finger entered him, curling perfectly to get to his weak spots. 

“Ahh, Leo, y-you’re killing me here- hnn!”

Akmeros chuckled. “Patience, darling.”

Vareth slapped his own hand over his mouth to contain himself as he felt a second finger enter him and begin to gently stretch him open. His muffled whimpers were met with more kisses peppered along his jaw and neck. Another few moments went by before Akmeros stilled his hand and shifted to once again whisper in Vareth’s ear.

“Ready?”

“Yes, gods.”

The fingers were removed and he promptly felt the head of Akmeros’ erection poking at his entrance.

“Come on, Vareth, you have to ask nicer than that.”

“Ugh, gods, Leo-”

“Ask. Nicely.”

“ _Please_ , Leo-”

“‘Please Leo’ what?”

A whine. “Please, _please_ fuck me!”

“That’s my good boy.”

With that, Akmeros began sliding himself inside of him, and Vareth’s hand returned to its place over his mouth to muffle his moans. The leonin buried himself fully and paused, leaning down to kiss his partner fiercely. 

“Whenever you’re ready, my love.”

All Vareth could do was nod vigorously, and with his go ahead, Akmeros began to move his hips slowly into a gentle thrust. On instinct Vareth began to match the pace, rolling his hips up in time with Akmeros’. It wasn’t long before Akmeros began to pick up the pace, holding in moans of his own.

“Gods, Vareth, you feel so fucking good.”

Vareth’s hips involuntarily snapped up hard at that, eliciting a growl of pleasure from Akmeros, who quickened his pace even more. Before they knew it they were moving their hips at a desperate pace, their restraint depleting as their pleasure grew rapidly.

“Ahh, Leo, I’m so close, please don’t stop!”

“Fuck, me too.”

A few more well angled thrusts finally brought Vareth over the edge, legs twitching and teeth clamped down on his hand. Akmeros followed soon after, carefully sliding out and laying himself down next to the spent elf. After catching his breath, the leonin pulled their blanket around them before moving in to spoon Vareth, kissing his head.

As Vareth settled in snuggled closely to his lover, he couldn’t help but once again admire his body heat. It was much better compared to how cold he had been lying on that table dead. He preferred the warmth, the even breaths, the beating heart. He really was alive. And Vareth was really alive. And they were really still here, in each other’s arms, together. He couldn’t help but smile as he took Akmeros’ hand and lifted it to his lips to press a kiss against his knuckles.

“I love you, Akmeros.”


End file.
